


И весь мир смотрит

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Клип посвящен Г'Кару и его трудному жизненному пути.Исходники: музыка: Within Temptation feat. Dave Pirner "Whole World Is Watching"; видео: сериал "Вавилон 5"





	И весь мир смотрит




End file.
